


Warriors of Winter Brotherhood

by gayya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fire, The Long Night, Winter, covering him with the furs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Jaime and Brienne walk through the Long Night together.They will make it in the end)





	Warriors of Winter Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanart for work "Easy Breath" in Russian. I hope it'll be in English, but I need native-speaking beta

Этой ночью, когда Джейме прижимается щекой к ее руке, вздыхая о чем-то своем, она больше не притворяется спящей, но находит его руку своей и сплетает их пальцы, прижимает к груди и сосредотачивается, надеясь передать ему столько своего тепла, сколько необходимо. Каждый следующий шаг навстречу сделать проще, хотя и страшнее, между каждыми двумя последующими все меньше времени проходит, и чем ближе они становятся, тем сильнее притяжение. Тем естественнее сделать еще шаг. Подойти еще ближе. Взяться за руки. Повернуться друг к другу. Спрятать лицо на его груди. Проснуться так и не убежать. Обнять его, когда он кусает губы, мучаясь собственными мыслями. Прекратить притворяться, вдыхая запах его волос. И улыбаться, подставляясь его прикосновениям, зная, что это, что бы ни было, как бы ни называлось, происходит с обоими одновременно.


End file.
